It is proposed to continue measurement and interpretation of polarization directions in aromatic and heterocyclic molecules and collect information about relations between their properties and orientation parameters in stretched polymers. Chromophores of special interest are the Y-base and those resulting from reaction of epoxidized cancerogens of the 7,12-dimethylbenzanthracene type with DNA constituents, as well as the disulfide chromophore. It is further proposed to formulate expressions for Raman intensities for partially oriented samples and compare them with recently obtained data on solutes in stretched polyethylene. An attempt will be made to measure triplet-triplet absorption spectra of such solutes and to evaluate their usefulness for several additional types of spectroscopic measurements. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: E. W. Thulstrup, J. Michl, and C. Jutz, "Measurement and SCF-CI PPP Calculation of Polarized Absorption and Magnetic Circular Dischroism of Azuleno(5,6,7-cd)phenalene", J. Chem. Soc., Faraday II, 71, 1618 (1975), E. W. Thulstrup, M. Nepras, V. Dvorak, and J. Michl, "Excited Singlet States of Fluoranthene. II. Linear Dichroism, Polarized Fluorescence Excitation, and Anodic Oxidation of the Aminofluoranthenes", J. Mol. Spectrosc., 59, 265 (1976).